Escaping the Fate
by maah16
Summary: Bella sempre foi uma garota certa, mas ela teve de se mudar para a casa de seu pai por causa do perigo que corria em Phoenix, mas em Forks continua correndo perigo com seu novo amor. Qual será o desfecho dessa história de amor?
1. Prologo e 1 Acontecimentos

**Prólogo**

Eu nunca havia pensado muito em morar com meu pai, mas quando as coisas começaram a ficar meio estranhas, foi o que eu tive que fazer.

Em Phoenix estava tudo muito estranho. Muita gente morrendo em muito pouco tempo.

Mas quando me mudei para Forks com Charlie, as coisas não ficaram muito diferentes.

Jacob deixou de falar comigo depois de um tempo e as mortes continuaram a ocorrer.

Meu fim estava chegando e eu sabia disso.

**1. Acontecimentos**

Eu morava com minha mãe em Phoenix. As coisas sempre foram normais, mas esse ano começaram a mudar. Havia muita gente morrendo por ataques animais e isso nunca ocorreu antes. O destino de todos era morrer, e eu sabia que eu morreria logo, algo me dizia isso. Minha mãe também estava em perigo, mas eu decidi me mudar para a casa de Charlie em Forks, então minha mãe se mudou para a Florida com Phil, seu novo marido.

Algumas semanas após eu decidir morar com meu pai, eu estava indo ao aeroporto, e apenas algumas horas depois estava em Seattle. Quando cheguei ao aeroporto de Seattle, meu pai estava me esperando. Ele me pegou e me levou para casa. Estava tudo como sempre esteve há anos atrás. Ele me levou até o meu quarto. Nada havia mudado. Tirando o fato de que agora havia uma cama maior que a de antes e uma mesa com um computador.

Comecei a desarrumar minha mala após meu pai sair, quando eu ouvi Charlie falando com alguém. Olhei pela janela e vi que ele estava falando com Billy e Jacob Black. Eu desci para não ser mal educada, mas acabei me assustando com Jake. Uau! Como ele havia crescido. A ultima vez que o vi foi, bem, quando ele tinha quatro anos. E agora ele deveria estar com quantos? Dezessete?

- Hey, Bella! Você se lembra de Billy e Jacob Black? – meu pai me perguntou. Como eu poderia não lembrar?

- Claro que sim, Char... er, pai. – Charlie não gostava que eu o chamasse pelo nome. – Você parece bem, Billy. E você está... grande, Jake. – eu sorri.

- Obrigado, Bells. Você também parece ótima. – Billy disse com um grande sorriso.

- E aí, o que você acha? – Charlie me perguntou.

- Sobre o que?

- Seu presente de boas vindas. Comprei do velho e bom amigo Billy. – não havia percebido que Charlie estava encostado em uma picape vermelha. Era linda, mas era meio velha...

- O que? Isso? É perfeita! Muito obrigada mesmo, pai.

- Bella? – Jacob me chamou. Eu já estava dentro da picape.

- Sim, Jake? – eu disse colocando a cabeça para fora. – Jake? – eu olhei para o lado e eles estava sentado comigo dentro da picape. – Wow! Você é rápido!

- É, eu sei. Bem, eu reconstruí o motor inteiro para você, mas quando você for trocar de marcha, precisa apertar duas vezes a embreagem. Fora isso, está tudo normal.

- Muito obrigada, Jake. De verdade. – eu sorri. – Então, você vai à escola comigo?

- Hmm... eu tenho escola na reserva. – ele disse sem graça.

- Oh, ok. Isso é muito ruim...

- Porque, Bells?

- Seria bom conhecer pelo menos uma pessoa.

- Oh... desculpa.

- Não, sem problema.

Cheguei à escola. Todos estavam me olhando. Pensei que fosse por causa de minha picape, mas logo percebi que não havia carros muito novos. Exceto por um Volvo C30 que estava parado a três vagas da última vaga disponível no estacionamento. Eu estacionei e desci da picape. Estava fascinada com aquele carro. Mas logo percebi que todos continuavam me olhando, não por causa de meu carro, mas sim porque eu era filha do Chefe Swan. Sem contar que era março, no meio do semestre, e eu estava começando hoje a escola. Não me importei e continuei fascinada com aquele Volvo prateado.

**N/A:** Heey gente! deixem seus comentarios. uma autora precisa de criticas no bom e no mal sentido pra continuar com uma boa fic! não me desapontem D: eurisilenciosamente*


	2. 1 Acontecimentos Parte 2

- Wow!

- Hey! Você deve ser... Isabella Swan, filha do chefe Swan. – disse-me um garoto. Eu o olhei. Ele parecia legal. Tinha cabelos escuros, olhos azuis.

- Me chame só de Bella, e sim, eu sou filha do chefe Swan. – eu disse envergonhada.

- Eu sou Eric, os olhos e ouvidos desse lugar. Se você precisar de algo, pode falar comigo. – ele estava com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada, Eric. Eu falo se eu precisar. – eu sorri. Nós caminhamos em silencio até a entrada da escola.

- Qual é a sua primeira aula, Bella?

Eu olhei meus horarios.

- Educação física. – eu lhe disse.

- Ah, eu pena. A minha é literatura. – ele olhou meus horários. – Mas a gente se vê no intervalo. Tchau. Bella. – ele acenou e saiu andando.

- HEY, ERIC! – ele parou.

- Sim, Bella?

- Onde é a quadra?

- Er, eu vou me atrasar pra...

- Pode deixar que eu mostro, Eric. – disse uma garota morena.

- Obrigado, Jessica! Tchau , meninas. – nós acenamos para ele.

- Você é Isabella Swan, certo?

- Só Bella. – quantas vezes mais eu precisaria repetir isso?

- Ok! Eu sou Jess...

- Jessica. Eu ouvi Eric falando. – nós rimos. Ela olhou o relógio.

- Vamos. Estamos atrasadas. – então nos apressamos.  
Quando chegamos à quadra, todos já estavam jogando. Ah, vôlei não! Vôlei não ajuda muito os descoordenados.

Jessica explicou ao professor o que acontecera e fomos jogar. Por sorte, ninguém me passou a bola.

- Epa! – até agora... havia uma bola vindo em minha direção e minha primeira reação foi esticar o braço para proteger meu rosto.

- Epa dois! – mas o meu azar foi que a bola acertou a cabeça de um garoto que jogava basquete.

- Ai, me desculpe! Sabe, vôlei não ajuda muito os descoordenados.

- Ah, tudo bem! Não está doendo. – ele dizia isso para fazer eu me sentir melhor. Eu podia ver em seu rosto a dor. – Você deve ser... Isabella Swan, certo?

- Só Bella.

- Certo. Eu sou Mike Newton. Prazer em te conhecer.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – ele até era bonitinho.

- Ela tem um bom corte, não? – disse Jessica.

- É... – ele riu. – Hey, você não é do Arizona?

- Sim.

- Mas as pessoas do Arizona não deveriam ser... bronzeadas?

- Deveriam. Então deve ser por isso que me expulsaram da cidade. – eu disse envergonhada. Eles riram. Finalmente o sinal tocou. Minha próxima aula seria matemática. Tudo ocorreu bem. Eu já sabia toda matéria.

O sinal tocou. Finalmente!

- Hey, Bella. Vamos ao refeitório antes que tudo acabe. – disse Jessica rindo.

- Ok. – e eu ri.

Quando chegamos ao refeitório, Mike já estava na mesa em que Jessica disse que sempre se sentava.

- Hey, Bella. Como foi a aula?

- Normal. Eu já sabia a matéria. – eu disse sentando na mesa.

- Qual é, algum tipo de curso avançado no Arizona?

- Isso mesmo. – eu sorri. Jessica e Mike riram.

- Hey, Mike. Vejo que você já conheceu minha amiga.

- Er, sua amiga?

- Na verdade, _minha_ garota. – o garoto deu um beijo em mim e puxou a cadeira de Mike. – Desculpe por ter que fazer isso hoje, Mike.

- TYLER! Você ta frito! – Mike gritou enquanto corria atrás de Tyler.

- Wow! – eu estava assustada.

- Bella, sorria! – disse uma garota morena enquanto tirava uma foto minha.  
- Pra que...?

- Para a reportagem do jornal da escola. Você é noticia querida. Primeira pagina.

- O que? Não, por favor...

- Tudo bem. Você ouviu, Ângela. Sem reportagem. – disse Eric, e depois saiu.

- Bom, vamos ter que voltar para os adolescentes e o álcool. – disse Ângela.

- E depois podemos ir para o volume avantajado na sunga do time de natação. – eu disse.

- Boa! Estamos falando do tamanho olímpico. – disse Jessica. Nós rimos. Eu olhei pela janela e vi cinco pessoas chegando.

- Hey, Jess. Quem são eles? - Eu perguntei apontando.

**N/A: ** Queridooos do meu coração! Deixem suas reviews *-* autoras precisam de incentivo para continuar com uma boa história (: não me deixem na mão, hein?!


End file.
